Monster Hunter Fanon:Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. See also :Simplified ruleset * Editing Policies *This section has been added to outline and define the Editing Policy of Monster Hunter Fanon, which up unto this point has remained somewhat of an honor system. Now, it will be properly outlined and enforced. Please read before you edit. Categories *''Date added: 3/29/2014'' *As of this date, a new category policy is added. From now on, there will be two central monster class categories: Category:Canon Monster Classes and Category:Fanon Monster Classes. Inside these will be Primary Monster Classes. Canon Monster Classes will contain the Monster Classes specific to the canon Monster Hunter World; Fanon Monster Classes will contain only primary classes specific to the MH Fanondom. Please do not use the two previously linked categories as your monster's category. *Inside the categories of the Fanon Monster Classes, there will be Primary Monster Classes (like Leviathan and Brute Wyvern in the Canon) that are composed of many members, are very unique from one another, and are generally accepted by the wiki. Inside this, there will be user-created categories. *'These user-created categories must be created by a user who is trusted, an autoconfirmed user, with at least thirty mainspace edits. The category must be at least substantially different from other user's monster class creations, and must have ten members. No less. This will be enforced starting Monday, 3/31/2014. Thank you for your cooperation.' Writing Policy *You may be as gory, detailed, and profane as you like, but do NOT post pictures detailing this. *Do not write fanfictions unrelated to Monster Hunter here. *Also, when writing, DO NOT place blank pages into the wiki, with only headers without information. They will be suggested for deletion. Signature Policy *Signatures are allowed, as well as template-signatures, such as (Which comes out as . Template Signatures need to be small enough to not fill up the content area, so under 60 pixels. *Which looks like this. Big, right? *Normal Signatures should be under this as well. Template Policy *Templates are only eligible for usage when the editor has the necessary knowledge to apply them properly. If the editor does not possess this knowledge he is not allowed to use of them. On another note, if one wants to create a template he/she should contact a staff member with the details of their proposal. *All new Templates to be used for any large amount of pages other than Signature Templates need to be approved by at least one Administrator, and a good, working, and well-lloking Template page created for each one. *When designing templates, provided they are article or content page Templates, stay within the .css and .js abilities of the Wiki. Don't make templates that have to be dragged out of the content area. The usual width of a template on Articles shall not exceed over half the content area where text can be displayed; this is roughly 500 pixels. Categories *Adding categories to pages may only be done when one has achieved approval of a local staff member. Creation of unauthorized categories will result in a warning and possible removal of user rights within the wiki if the person in question has violated the Wikia Policies multiple times. *If you feel that you need a personal category for your work, please contact a staff member to plead your case and ask for permission. On top of that, categories are only eligible for creation when at least 10 pages have been tagged with it. (Note: These pages must have been made prior to the creation of the requested category). Copy/Stealing Ideas *It is forbidden to steal ideas/content from other users. However, it is allowed to make use/take inspiration from the content of others by requesting them for permission to make use of their works. Stolen works and ideas that have not been approved by the original authors will result in the deletion of your own creations. Repetition of this felony will result in more severe penalties Demotion Policy *Admins may be demoted if... **They are inactive for more than 1-5 months, depending on Activity levels of Wiki. **They disobey rules. **They vandalize. **They misuse or abuse Administrator tools. **They don't wait for agreements on major changes. **They may also Self-Request their demotion. *Chat Moderators may be demoted if... **They are inactive for three months-six months, depending on users and Admins/Mods in chat at one random point in time. **They misuse Moderator tools. **They ban for Wikia related things when Admins are active. **Self-Request. *Rollbackers may be demoted if... **They misuse Rollback to, say, quickly unwrite fanfictions or else. **They request demotion. Promotion Policy *'At this time, no promotions are being given. ' *'Promotions are done on a case-by-case basis. Users may be considered for certain positions if they display extreme skill in that area. However, if you are looking forward to a promotion, try extremely hard nonetheless to meet those criteria.' Behavior Policy *The does not tolerate any form of cyberbullying, spam, vandalism, racism, sexism, or any other kind of prejudice; and there are several other behavior patterns that may be punished for, including these, and they are listed below. Cyberbullying *Cyberbullying includes, but is not limited to: ** Harassing other users to the point of obvious discomfort; ** Insulting other users For cases of potential insulting where simple criticism may be involved, see Constructive Criticism. ** Spreading rumors or slander about other users. ** First offense: 2hr-3 day block ** Second offense: 1 week-3 week block ** Third offense: As may be judged. Spam *Spam may include: ** Excessive use of a single image on a page/comment, ** Excessive repetition of a string of text, ** ALL CAPS in chat/on comments *And may be punished with: ** First offense: 2hr-3 day block ** Second offense: 1 week-3 week block ** Third offense: As may be judged. Vandalism *Vandalism may include: ** Unwriting pages very quickly, ** Writing detrimental pages, ** Renaming pages that are not named by you (unless for good reason) *And may be punished with: ** First offense: 2hr-3 day block ** Second offense: 1 week-3 week block ** Third offense: As may be judged. Racism, Sexism, etc. *This consists of making stereotypical or derogatory comments toward users on the basis of race, gender, sexual orientation, religion, or other such beliefs. It will be punished thus: *And may be punished with: ** First offense: 2hr-3 day block ** Second offense: 1 week-3 week block ** Third offense: As may be judged. Constructive Criticism *It has been an issue in the past that some users, on occasion, mistake an insult for constructive criticism; thus it is necessary to properly define it. *Constructive Criticism is defined as when any user with experience and/or knowledge in a subject gives (sometimes harsh) criticism on the topic of which they know best. For this part, rather strong and "rude-sounding" acronyms may possibly be used, as long as they remain true or the author's opinion. When reading Constructive Criticism, please remember that it is best to try hard to understand the sender's opinion and point of view, and avoid retaliation with worse-sounding and ruder words. What's the difference? *Constructive Criticism should say what's wrong with the issue in particular; the harshness of the words should contribute to the message; and it should be obvious that it is the author's opinion, gleaned from experience or knowledge, and should at least be taken into consideration. *Insults, on the other hand, state what's wrong with something without even being slightly specific; harsh words are made to hurt, not help; the message may be nothing more than making fun of the topic or the authors themselves. *Please allow givers of criticism time and allowance to explain their point of view. *Always remember, two negatives do not equal a single positive. Don't retaliate any worse than the thing you are retaliating against. Underaged Users *Underaged users shall be blocked until their thirteenth birthday, which shall be given by the underaged user. We enforce C.O.P.P.A. and Wikia Terms of Use on underaged users. User Namespace *You can do anything within your user namespace ( /pagename), as long as it does not violate any Terms of Use. If you are writing a (moderate-length) fanfiction NOT RELATED TO MONSTER HUNTER on this Wiki, use this namespace for it. If you feel the need to detail something that is NOT a major character or place in your fanfiction, use this space. Rules concerning the Moderation and Administration * Never, ever claim to be an administrator or moderator if you are not. This is a falsity and confuses users. It is automatic grounds for blockage. * Generally speaking, obey what Administrators and Moderators say. If you have reason to believe what they say is wrong or should not be done, contact one. How to properly moderate *It should be a moderator and administrator's goal to keep a steady and fluid administration/moderation. Avoid deviation from a basic set of rules; this may confuse new users, who may be turned away by one mod telling them one thing and another trying to do the exact same in another way. *When a user breaks a rule, try to warn them in public chat. This will ensure that they have ample opportunity to see the message, and will prevent other users from either doing the same or being unsure why they were punished if they must be punished. Then, tell them in PM what specifically they did and link this page and the chat guidelines.